N comme Noêl
by Agathe Kellaway
Summary: Parodie des OOC Draco/ Hermione - Draco et Hermione se retrouvent à Poudlard plus de cinquante ans après leur nomination de Préfets-en-chef qui les avait obligée a partager des appartements avec salle de bain commune et chambre reliées...


Cet OS a été écris dans le cadre du concours des Critikators sur PI Les conditions étaient les suivantes :

- Ne pas dépasser deux pages (Time New Roman, 12)  
- Draco et Hermione doivent avoir dans les 70 ans)  
- L'intrigue doit se passer à Noël  
- Les personnages doivent être OOC

Cet OS fait aussi parti du projet L'amour en 26 lettres. Explications : Je choisis un mot chommençant par chacune des 26 lettres de l'alphabet. Avec ce mot de construit un OS sur un couple toujours différent et englobant le plus de personnages possible, des plus connus (Harry, Draco...) ceux qu'on connait le moins (Trelawney, Salazar...)

-------------------

Hermione senti son cœur se serrer d'émotion lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de ce qui fut autrefois son « chez elle ». Les souvenirs de sa septième année remontèrent petit à petit du fond de sa mémoire. Malgré tout le temps passé, ils semblaient être restés intacts.

Rien n'avait changé si ce n'est ce sapin coloré de mille lumières qui exhibait fièrement ses branches à côté de la cheminée. La salle commune des deux Préfets-en-chef était restée la même que celle décrite dans de nombreuses fics. Aucun objet n'avait bougé, aucune poussière, ne recouvrait les meubles. C'était comme si quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis son départ, comme si aucun autre Préfet-en-chef n'avait logé dans ces appartements depuis lors. A croire qu'ils n'avaient été inventés que pour elle et Draco.

Le regard vague perdu au milieu des flocons de neige qui tombaient de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, elle s'égara dans ses pensées. Avec le temps, son visage s'était creusé. L'importante couche de maquillage qu'elle avait mis des heures à étaler n'était plus là pour souligner la finesse de ses traits, mais pour cacher ses rides. En temps normal elle était obligée de porter des lunettes, mais elle ne supportait plus l'idée de devoir les mettre pour sortir : les lunettes, ça enlaidit. Aussi, pour l'occasion elle les avait remplacées par de lentilles, bien que ses yeux aient du mal à le supporter. Ses cheveux, autrefois blonds et parcourus de mèches roses étaient à présent balayés de blanc qu'elle tentait de cacher sous sa couleur qu'elle refaisait toutes les semaines. Elle s'était habillée comme du temps de sa jeunesse, ce qui paraissait très démodé et qui, dehors, lui avait valu plusieurs regard de travers. Elle avait récupéré son bon vieux string rose à strass, son jean taille basse qui laissait voir, en plus du string ses bourrelets. Son débardeur décolleté ouvrait sur une poitrine tombant avec peu d'élégance. Rien à faire, elle n'avait plus la même fraîcheur qu'avant, même si elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'admettre.

- Granger ?

Prise par surprise, Hermione fit volte face. Draco Malfoy, son ancien homologue masculin se tenait face à elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle le revoyait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard. Lui non plus ne semblait pas avoir été épargné par les ravages du temps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ils avaient posé la question en même temps. Leurs regards se croisèrent pour se baisser aussitôt, amusés et gênés à la fois.

- J'avais envie de revenir ici, commença Hermione. Je…

-… Repensais au bon vieux temps ? C'est bizarre moi aussi.

Le silence s'installa. Chacun attendait que l'autre fasse un geste ou dise quelque chose, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il fallait oublier toutes ces années écoulées depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard ou au contraire, en garder une certaine rancœur.

- Il y a des cadeaux au pied du sapin, fit alors remarquer Draco. C'est toi qui les as déposés ?

Hermione lui répondit d'un signe de tête négatif. Curieuse, elle s'avança vers l'arbre scintillant. Deux petits paquets se trouvaient en effet sous les branches. Leurs noms étaient marqués sur deux étiquettes décorées de houx.

- C'est peut-être Dumbledore, dit Hermione en saisissant le paquet à son nom. On les ouvre tout de suite?

- Non, attend ! Pas sans s'être souhaité un joyeux Noël avant, répondit Draco en montrant du doigt le gui au-dessus d'eux.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça. Leurs regards se croisèrent tandis qu'Hermione sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine aussi fort que celui d'une adolescente lors de son premier rendez-vous. Lentement, comme dans un feuilleton à l'eau de rose, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et ils se perdirent dans un long baiser.

A regret, ils se finirent par se séparer. Hermione alla chercher le cadeau de Draco et le lui tendit. A peine eut-il le temps de l'attraper et de le retourner pour l'examiner qu'Hermione avait déjà ouvert le sien.

- Oh, comme c'est mignon ! s'exclama-t-elle en retirant un bout de tissu noir d'un emballage estampillé « Mme Guipure »

Elle leva le porte-jarretelles bout de bras pour l'examiner. Oui, il était joli... Il lui irait bien, sans aucun doute.

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama Draco sans vraiment savoir s'il était plus choqué par le cadeau d'Hermione ou par le sien.

Son propre paquet contenait trois boites de préservatifs « plaisirs variés » : Sensations intactes, Pleasure G pour Elle, goûts chocolat, vanille, fraise, banane... et même un anneau vibrant magique (« Effet du sort garanti douze heures »)

- Je crois qu'il va falloir essayer tout ça, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Hermy ?

Une lueur sembla s'allumer dans le regard d'Hermione. Il ne l'avait pas appelé par son petit nom depuis leur séparation en fin de septième année.

- D'accord ! Tu veux qu'on s'installe où ?

- Ben euh… la chambre ? Ca reste de loin l'en droit le plus confortable, et je préfère éviter de me coincer le dos en faisant trop d'efforts… J'ai été tellement maltraité par les auteurs qui m'obligeaient à faire ça n'importe où n'importe comment, que je ne peux plus me pencher sans avoir affreusement mal.

- Pauvre petit ! le railla Hermione d'un air soudain méchant. Arrête de te plaindre de ça, veux-tu ? Toi ils t'ont transformé en dieu du sexe, moi en pouf doublée de salope. T'as vraiment envie qu'on recommence une discussion là-dessus ?

Draco ne répondit pas, préférant aller prendre place dans la chambre pendant qu'Hermione se changeait. C'était une très vieille discussion entre eux, qui avait toujours été très animée. Hermione s'énervait facilement sur la question, en particulier depuis qu'on l'avait forcé à faire des choses avec Minerva McGonagall. Mais il fallait reconnaître que les fanfictions n'avaient pas que du mauvais. Sans elles ils ne seraient jamais devenus amants.

A peine Draco s'était-il déshabillé et allongé sur le lit que la vieille tombeuse était apparue dans l'embrasure de la porte vêtue de son porte-jarretelles tout neuf. Magnifique et parfaite aux yeux de Draco, elle avait quelques élégants bourrelets et sa poitrine pendait avec grâce.

- Tu es magnifique, déclara Draco, des étoiles dans les yeux. Aussi fraîche qu'au premier jour où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi…

Elle s'approcha du lit d'une démarche qui se voulait gracieuse mais qui ressemblait à des pas d'éléphants à cause de son arthrite au genou. Elle vint s'allonger sur le lit à ses côtés et entrepris de l'embrasser dans le cou, de lui mordiller les oreilles, de lui lécher les tétons. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception de constater que malgré ses attentions, la virilité de Draco refusait de réagir.

- Euh , hum… c'est l'âge, dit-il sur un ton d'excuse, gêné. Il faudrait que… euh…

Hermione compris aussitôt et attrapa la baguette du jeune homme sur la table de chevet pour murmurer un _Viagrasum !_ L'effet fut immédiat. La vieille femme, craignant sans doute qu'il ne se dissipe trop vite, alla s'installer entre les jambes du vieil homme pour l'honorer avec tous les égards dus à un ancien Dieu du Sexe.

Au grand étonnement de Draco, elle glissa auparavant deux doigts dans sa bouche. Il compris rapidement qu'elle était en train de retirer son dentier et s'abstint de commentaires. Hermione se mit à l'ouvrage. Rien. Elle accéléra ses mouvements. Oui, il commençait à ressentir un petit quelque chose. Comme il haïssait l'âge ! La vieillesse inhibait une partie de ses sensations.

Lorsque Hermione eut trop mal à la mâchoire, elle s'arrêta et vint s'allonger aux côtés de l'homme, quémandant silencieusement la suite. Il vint s'installer au-dessus d'elle en missionnaire. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de faire quelques mouvements qu'un _crac !_ retentit suivit d'un long hurlement de douleur. Draco bascula sur le côté. Immédiatement Hermione se redressa une lueur terrifiée au fond des yeux.

Draco, en ce jour de Noël, venait de se coincer le dos. Chose inévitable, c'est un cadeau qui arrive avec l'age lorsque, jeune, beau, fort, on est obligé de faire tout ce que l'imagination débordante d'un auteur exige de vous.


End file.
